This invention relates to a feeding device for introducing liquid or gaseous media into the analysis path of an analyzing apparatus, comprising a feeder element preferably provided with a hollow needle, which, in its initial position, cooperates with a feed opening for calibrating or cleansing media, and which may be brought into one or mroe sample feed positions.